How? Never mind I love it!
by Neshi
Summary: A young boy awakes in a different place he was meant to and maybe even finds love from it. I suck at summarys. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first TT story I'm writing and don't look too much for grammar mistakes, because English isn't my native language. But now on with the story, I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans only the char Neshi.

**How? Never mind I love it!**

When I awoke this morning, something felt different. The sun was shining bright through the huge window front an I had a nice view…. wait a sec! I don't remember having a window front in my room! Neither should there be a long half-circled sofa. I looked around shocked, but somehow it remembered me of… it couldn't be… I'm… in… Titans… Tower! There must be an explanation for all this, how am I supposed to be in a cartoon show? I mean, I have thought often about how it would be to meet the Titans, see how they act, fight villains etc. but this just isn't possible! I have to think of that later; more important is how the Guys would react if they see me in here.

Too late! The doors are opening! "Dudes we totally kicked Cinderblocks ass this time!" shouted Bastboy happily "Yeah! We really gave him a run for…" Cyborg stopped abrupt when he looked at me. "Who's that!" the other Titans came into view. 'Wow!' I thought 'They are really here, the real Titans, all of them!' I nearly couldn't surpass a huge smile. "Who are you and how did you come in here?" the masked leader asked while pulling out his bo-staff. "Take it easy, I'm not trying to get a move on you." The Titans looked confused "Then why are you here?" Robin asked suspicious. "I don't really know why I'm here, I didn't mean to break into the tower or anything. But please let me introduce myself first. My name's Neshi and it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed and waited for their reactions. "So, what do you want here?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice "If you guys don't mind, I would like to stay in Titans Tower. I know, I'm won't be a big help for you, but I could do some cleaning, make meals or wash your stuff or..." 'What the hell am I talking? Am I Stupid? I sound like a critter!' I mentally slapped myself "Friends, I think this is a wonderful idea! Let friend Neshi stay with us, he would be a lot of the help!" Starfire boomed "I'd love to have another friend with us to enjoy the earthly ways of friendship." she smiled wide "Well if Star thinks he's ok, I can live with that idea." Cyborg said calm and looked at Robin who was seriously thinking 'Oh God, this can't go the right way; he will surely throw me out, or get me into jail for breaking into the tower.' Suddenly, his expression turned friendly "Ok guys, I think we could give it a try." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "But don't try anything stupid" "I won't do anything like that, promise." I answered happily "So then it's settled, you will stay with us. Let me introduce you to my team. This is..." "I know who this is" I interrupted Robin "This the builder of the famous T-Car and the coolest half-robot ever alive." Cyborg seemed touched "And you are Robin the Boy Wonder, former sidekick of the Dark Knight of Gotham City." Robin was impressed "And do you know me, too?" Beastboy asked curious "Of course I do! You're Beastboy, shape shifter supreme with the might to eat tofu without throwing up." Cyborg roared with laughter "Dude, that's not funny!" Beastboy whined "Could it be that we have a little fan boy here?" Raven asked amused "Maybe I'm a fan boy, but it's an honor to meet the lovely dark sorceress of Atherath." I said kneeling down in front of her, earning a short blush. "And last but not least, we have Starfire, beautiful princess of Tameran, nice to meet you your highness." I bowed a little again, before being dragged in a bear hug by her "He's so cute." I blushed deep red and the others sweetdropped….


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the next two chapters are only temporary, just in case anyone is reading this :(

I hope you like them and maybe give me a little comment or something. Pleeeeease?

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans only Neshi.

A few weeks have passed and the Tower already feels like home. The Titans seem to accept me as one of them, besides Raven of course, she's still a bit disbelieving in me. In addition to cleaning up and other stuff, I'm spending a lot of time with them playing video games, having lunch, talking and I always get to know new aspects of them.

Today was one of the usual days, after doing all my duties I was sitting on the large sofa and switching through the channels. 'Nothing on as always' I thought when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned seeing Starfire smiling at me "Friend Raven wants to talk to you on the roof." She said "What does she want from me?" "I don't know, but it seemed to be really important" she answered. So I switched off the TV and made my way to the elevators.

When the doors opened I stepped on the roof, into a sunny day with a moderate breeze, searching for Raven. She sat at the edge of the roof in her meditation position hovering a bit over the ground. "What can I do for you Raven?" I asked when I stepped behind her "I want to ask you a question." turning around she continued "Can you tell me why you came here in the first place? I know that you don't know how it happened but I'm wondering if there's a deeper meaning for you being here. It's something you aren't telling us, I can feel it. So, what's the real reason for you to be here?" at first I didn't know what to answer, I could lie to her, but that wasn't a good idea, she would probably sense it. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's nothing personal or anything, it's just that I'm not ready to tell anyone." I apologized "You know, I can read your mind if I want to…" she said trailing off "Knowing you, oh dark sorceress of Atherath, I don't think you would do something like that without permission." I smiled at her "Oh aren't we confident today?" she mocked me "Yeah I am, but if you really insist in reading my mind and finding the answer, I should get a favour from you." 'I can mock too, if I want to' "Sure, what do you have in mind?" now she was smiling 'I don't like it when she thinks she can get what she wants' "Uhm…let me think…" I tapped my chin with my index finger "How about you allow me to drink your tea." 'Hehe gottcha, she will never agree to that' "Ok, but buy some new if you take the rest of it." 'Dammit, so much for my little plan.' "Now let me see, close your eyes please and sit in front of me." I did as she told me hoping I could shield a particular area of my mind away from her. A few minutes happened nothing until she began to speak again "Ok, I have seen enough. I can somehow understand what you were feeling back then and I think you shouldn't hide that you were so very hoping to meet us." "That's everything you saw?" she raised an eyebrow "So I won after all." I said grinning wide while I began to go back to the elevators. "What do you mean by that?" she hissed "I mean that I can shield a little bit away from your beautiful eyes." I answered not stopping in my walk "And don't throw that death glare at me, I'm not buying it and it makes you look a lot less lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans only Neshi. I hate this thingys :(

I entered the main room invisibly and spotted Beastboy playing on the game station. I sneaked in front of him onto the small table 'He will totally shit his pants' I thought smiling devilishly. After watching him for a few seconds, I finally uncovered myself. Beastboy's eyes went wide in shock "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" he jumped behind the couch "GUUUUYS HEELP!" he cried out. Soon the other four Titans ran into the main room and stopped dead in their tracks "TITANS GO!" Robin shouted and his team prepared to fight. "STOP!" Raven stepped in front of them holding her hands up "He's no treat, he's my pet." Everyone in the room seemed irritated by what she had said but she started calling me "Come here kitty kitty Come here…" I titled my head to the side 'This could be interesting' I thought walking towards her "What a good boy." Raven smiled. I sat down and she began to pet my ears. "How come you have a pet!" Robin asked first "And why is it a roaming panther!" I stopped purring and looked on the floor 'That wasn't nice, even if I'm not real.' Raven noticed that I was hurt "Don't call him roaming, he's my pet and I love him." She hugged me tight 'This is actually pretty cool' I thought smiling happily "But we can't keep him, Raven. He's a wild animal and should be at…" "You don't know who this panther is Robin." She stroke my back and I put my head on her shoulder. "Right my little Neshi?" the team was stunned "How come this creature has the same name as friend Neshi?" Starfire was confused "Yeah, how come it has the same name?" Beastboy repeated "Maybe because he's really Neshi?" Raven simply said and the Titans couldn't believe something for the fourth time that day. "Come be a good kitty and turn to your normal self." Everyone waited for something but it didn't happen, I simply shook my head "Does he understand you?" Cyborg asked curious "Sure he can. Why shouldn't he?" Raven answered a bit confused "Please or they'll think I'm completely crazy. I'll even give you something" 'Hm, this could get really nice' I turned invisible again and walked out of the main room "Hey, that's not fair!" Raven shouted after me. I went behind a corner at the end of the corridor and turned back to my human form. When I entered the main room again the titans looked at me confused "Hi Guy, what's up? Did I miss something?" "Haven't you seen the big panther?" Beastboy asked curious "What panther?" I smiled wide "What do you think you were doing!" Raven shouted at me "They think I'm completely crazy now!" she threw a death glare at me "Raven you do remember what I told you about your death glares?" I mocked her earning a deep blush "Besides, what do I get for showing that you are right?" they looked even more confused if that's possible "All the love someone can give to a pet?" Raven offered "And what does that involve?" I asked exited "Everything you can think of." I smiled dreamy "Ok, nearly everything you can think of." she corrected herself with a light blush "I think I can live with that." I walked over to Raven's side and transformed into a panther again. The titans nearly fainted "DUDE THAT'S CRAZY!" Beastboy shouted. "I don't know how that is possible" Starfire smiled "But isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen?" she closed the space between us and stroke my ears like Raven did before. I closed my eyes and started to purr "Isn't he adorable?" Starfire dragged me in a bone-crushing hug "Star, I don't think he gets enough air." Robin commented "Oh friend Neshi, I'm sorry." She put me down "Now you see I'm not crazy, maybe only for showing this little guy how to do that." Raven said with a small smile before sitting down on the couch. I followed her and lay down besides her. 'Please do what you did before' "Now, are we confident today." I looked at her with puppy eyes "But how can I be angry with you?" she smiled 'Yeah, cuddle me to death, I'm on for it.' I thought and so she did, ok nearly. "Raven can you please explain us, why you taught him something like that?" Robin asked interested "Well, it all started about…" and so Raven told the story of me becoming a panther, while cuddling me of course.

How could I be happier at the moment? I really don't know…


End file.
